Those Red Shoes
by ashangel101010
Summary: Laevar Bolto wasn't always locked up in Takron-Gatlos; he once had Zoë Saugin in those red shoes.


Those Red Shoes

Suggested Themes:

Cosmic King- Over and Over Again by Nelly feat. Tim McGraw, Better Than Me by Hinder

Main Themes- Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie and the Blowfish, Sorry by Buckcherry

Three years until he was a free man again. It would be about five years since he last saw her, saw Zoe Saugin. Did she grow her hair? Last time he saw her, her flaxen hair barely covered her ears. Did she change her outfit? He could see her twirling about in her red cocktail dress and offering libations to magical creatures. Did she rid herself of those red shoes, those red shoes that made her smile brighter than the sun and brought their relationship to inevitable, dismal end? Those red shoes were made of sequin rubies and had those dazzling little red bows that made Zoe coo at them like they were their babies, those shoes used to be Nessarose's and then Dorothy's but they finally became Zoe's. He knew those shoes would look better on Zoe than on some Dorothy mannequin, those red shoes were made for a dancing, lively girl like Zoe. Zoe, a girl of witchcraft and telekinesis, and could've gotten someone much better than him…..

He was only twelve when he solved the age-old alchemic problem that plagued his people of Venus; the problem was how to turn a plant into a valuable gemstone, plenty of poor alchemists were punished for even attempting said challenge. It was a transgression against the people, for if a planet could unlock that secret it would lead to wars between planets for the secret. People die in war, it happened to his parents when he was a baby during the Venus Civil War, and that's why he was sent to live with his alchemist grandfather. His grandfather was like inertia, very resistant to change and wasn't too happy about changing his life even if it is for his only grandchild. Eventually, he was able to get over it like an adult by reminding himself that he had just acquired his long-overdue assistant. From the day he learned how to take care of himself was the day his alchemy training began, his grandfather was more of this stern, unloving teacher than a grandfather. He was not as traditional or a conformist like his grandfather, he wanted to try new things with alchemy like dabbling into the forbidden arts of it.

His planet was vastly known for technical applications like designing lasers or photon rays; Venus is the best planet to find the highest quality and accuracy when it comes to lasers, alchemy is dying art form on the planet because it didn't make have as much success as lasers or building machines. Schools were more geared to laser building than alchemy; it was there that he began to combine the two to solve that forbidden challenge. He built a laser and was able to program it to handle alchemy; he was able to turn a flower into a jewel thanks to the laser, but it malfunctioned and increased its output and width. He was caught in the laser's blast; it gave him the ability to transmute objects into something else, he didn't know until he touched the jewel and turned it back into a flower. Unfortunately for him, his little experiment was heard by his grandfather and the old man turned him into authorities. Since he broke the law on forbidden transmutation and this was his first offense, he was banished from Venus and went to live on Earth.

Central City was still the hometown of everything Flash, there were t-shirts, movies, crappy food, and clothes all based on the Flash. Considering how all of the Flashes lived and, eventually, died here it would make sense that the denizens would be so Flash-obsessed. The city was also one of the safest, by Earth's standards, in the world and there were hardly any villains. In other words, there was no competition to steal high-end merchandise from the unsuspecting people here. Mostly artworks from the rich, helped provide for my lavish lifestyle on Earth. Of course with being so young, and growing incredibly wealthy, made the Science Police suspicious but money helps erase those doubts from their greedy heads. Central City was a great place to live, there were trees, fresh air, and plenty gullible, rich idiots to steal from. I could have turned more flowers into precious jewels and sold them on the black market, but that didn't require any effort and it wasn't as fun. I barely enjoyed anything without some risk involved; yet even stealing grew very boring and the Science Police were becoming a lot righteous all of the sudden, so I decided one more heist and I'll never do this again. I would steal the Flash statue from the Flash museum and sell it to some rabid, wealthy fan on the black market.

I did account for the security guards that would be guarding it and the security cameras that would try and capture my image, I already have thought of a way to bypass all of this with not much effort. What I didn't account for is that all the guards were asleep and the security cameras got turned into girly Flash dolls, magic was the only way for that to happen. There was a good chance that the perpetrator was still here and maybe still stealing in the museum, but that didn't ruined my plans if anything this mysterious person helped make my job a lot easier. All I have to do is just get rid of the thief and steal all the loot that she gathered, obviously it was a female magic user because only girls actually like the cheap Flash dolls. I thought she would be this old hag or this hot, older woman without a soul just like most magically inclined females, but she was different…..much different.

A girl, definitely not older than me, was chanting in some obscure language from some gothic, almost satanic looking book. She kept pointing at the Flash statue, the one that I planned on pilfering, and stomping her right foot in frustration. She had short red hair and bright green eyes with creamy skin and pearly white teeth; she's really cute but would be pretty when she grows up like I think now. She's wearing a red cocktail dress with a Flash lightning bolt on the front with those awful Flash boots on, she has a pair lightning bolts earrings on and is wearing red lipstick. She seems like a female version of the Flash, well more like Kid Flash considering her age, especially with those offsetting red boots! She turns around and looks at me, she blinks in confusion like trying to assemble why I was here and then she gave me a dimpled smile.

"Don't even think about putting me asleep like the guards." My words cut through the silence. She just blinks at me like she thought I was crazy for stating the obvious, she then turns back to her book and tries chanting her incantation again. Again nothing happens, and she tries again. I don't know what she's doing, but it's obviously not working.

"You know if it doesn't work the first time, it probably won't work no matter how many times you try." This time the girl lets I-know-that sigh, but doesn't lose her smile. She closes the book and turns away from the statute, she begins to walk away from the statue and to me.

"My name is Zoe Saugin of Aleph; it's a pleasure to meet you!" She chirped excitedly. This was not what I expected…..

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Laevar Bolto of Venus?" It all came out as a question than a casual greeting because of how we met under these circumstances.

"So the rumors aren't true." She suddenly said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"That the bones of Wally West are inside the statue, I tried to bring his ghost out but apparently the bones aren't there….." She seemed disappointed but still cheerful. If she were anyone else he would've called her an idiot for thinking like that, of course Wally West's bones aren't here….probably in some cemetery around here.

"So that's what you were here for?" I inquired. There were plenty of other historical objects that could be pawned off for millions of credits to the right person.

"That's right I was here to talk to the ghost of Wally West, you know ask him some questions like 'Were you able to eat thirty hot dogs in a second?' or my favorite 'Did you love Batman?' You know normal questions." Problem was Zoe's questions weren't normal at all; they were more of a crazed fan girl that tries to pair any male with another male, most of the girls weren't even attractive looking but she was. She was very cute in an almost dopey, devoted way.

"So what are you doing here, are you here to see the Flash?" She asked and points at his statue. Not a trace of suspicion in her eyes or distrust unlike most normal people in her position, I think I'm starting to like her more and more.

"….Yes I am, pretty late at night I might add." It was a weak answer even a Science Police grunt could tell, but this girl seemed to accept this as truth. She was waiting for me to continue to talk, better now keep her waiting.

"Want to get some Jupiter burgers? I'll buy." I offered. Zoe Saugin, a smile of an angel, shakes her head in acceptance and we walk out of the museum with establishing our relationship right then and there.

About two months later, she was already living with me. She got into a fight with her mother who wanted her to go to this boarding school so she can get a real education while her mother was at her sites, but Zoe didn't like schools. She didn't like the crudeness, unrelenting cruelness that most kids exhibit, or so she believed, and ran away. I found her in my apartment with three red suitcases of clothes, shoes, and her room decorations and then a duffle bag full of her books. She was wearing a red apron and stirring a pot of mash potatoes on the stove, she only turned for a brief second to give me a smile and then return to her cooking. She looked far too comfortable here and what she was doing, she had a mother that loves her and a little brother I think. Pearly white plates were set on the small, antique table and the forks and knives were set out too. This can wait until dinner began.

"So, Zoe, what's for dinner?" This was like one of those ancient sitcoms where the wife is cooking dinner and the husband just reads the paper and makes a snide remark about sports or her cooking. What else would go with your potatoes, Honey? I pictured some cheesy, fat man asking.

"Well in about five minutes the potatoes should be done and in about fifteen minutes the meatloaf I was cooking should be ready. We can start on the potatoes first and then get to the meatloaf later, is that okay, Lae?" The wife would ask the husband question and he would respond with a mere grunt like it was a yes or no.

"Sure, Zoe, that sounds great I'll go and get us some drinks. Want anything?" I asked. Yes, were like some husband and wife. Nothing wrong with this….nothing wrong at all.

"I'll take some red powdered milk if you have it." I grabbed two cups from the cabinet and then set them on the counter and grabbed the jug of red powdered milk and poured a generous amount in each cup. I set on the table and wait for the potatoes to be readied, so much time it seems.

"Potatoes are done, Lae, just bring the plates over." I did what she asked and brought the plates over. The potatoes were chucked full of pepper, garlic, and cheese. She didn't take off her apron when she sat at the table, thought it would be a waste of time to take it off now when she needs it later.

"So, Zoe, you know that you have a loving family back home that misses you?" It was phrased as a question but came out as more of a statement. She was already merrily munching on her potatoes and drinking her milk, it was like she already knows that.

"Yeah, but I think I need a break from them so I'm going to stay here for awhile unless you want me to live on the streets." It was then that I knew it would be best never to bring up her possibility for her to go home for her sake and mine's. I was such a selfish bastard…..

It was odd how "normal" my life seemed, it was like some fairytale or a gift from God. We lived like any old, married couple except we were twelve and not married. During the weekdays we had school or at least our own methods of school, I went to my technical school and she went to studying her books or to the library. My technical school was one of the many specialized schools that utilize what a child was best at, in other words they don't waste their time at picking their careers and finding the universities they wanted to go to. Those days of letting the child decide by high school were over, been over for the last century. It was better to stick to what you were best at than what you like, apparently was Earth's new motto. It was a good thing that most of my teachers were knowledgeable about their field, or I would've given up school by now. Zoe spent from the time I left to the time I get back in her mystic studies and covering the basics of all required classes. She seemed to have her own homework, though she was her own teacher, but nevertheless enjoyed it.

Sometimes her ancient books would be sprawled on top of the table and she was busy trying to translate the ancient texts, sometimes she would be baking something and making sure her cooking was right, and sometimes she would have some textbook out and was jotting down notes. As soon as she saw me, she would quit what she was doing and greet me like a wife greeting her husband back from a long day at work. It's odd that twelve year olds were like this with each other, living with each other, and eating together. The only way that was plausible was we had a baby, we **NEVER **had sex, or we were just soul mates. In a way, I knew this could never last and she would go home by Christmas. She was still here for Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, and St. Patrick's Day. It was after Christmas that I foolishly thought we would be together for a long time…..not forever even I wasn't that naïve.

It was May when that stupid idea came into being, where I have been out of practice in stealing for a long time by then, and it was because of that "The Wizard of Oz" movie. Yes a movie that is more than a millennium would help bring about my unfortunate incarceration and breaking Zoe's heart. This was my first time watching the movie while this was Zoe's tenth time watching, this was her favorite, non-Flash associated movie. It would be two months until our one-year anniversary and in another two months after that will be a year since she lived with me. Everything would have been perfect if not for that stupid movie…..Yet it brought about a question from her that lead me to dabble back into my rusty, thieving arts. Another lesson I learned through this whole ordeal is that always practice, or else you entice your own ruin….Ain't it the truth?

"I hear at the Central City Museum they're going to be showing off those ruby slippers on a Dorothy mannequin behind a display case. Dorothy's shoes would go perfect with my dress…..but I'm fine with my boots!" Should have agreed with her, nothing would have happened if I truly believed what she said. Yet, as the good boyfriend that I was, I knew she deserved those shoes more than that Dorothy mannequin and they would be put to good use by her.

Well, by the next night I was in the Central City Museum and took out all of the guards and turned their security cameras into platinum. Yeah, I really thought I was in the clear and Lady Luck was on my side again…yet even though I was able to steal those red shoes from that museum, I forgot to check for the hidden security camera in that stupid Dorothy mannequin…I went back to the apartment where Zoe was asleep on the coach. It looks like she was waiting for me, probably to tell me that she learned a new spell or how she was able to make non-combustible cookies for once. Well I grabbed one of her books from the coffee table and dropped the heavy thing on the floor; she jolted from her slumber like she was electrocuted. She then looks around and sees me, she was about to shout at me but then sees those red shoes in my hand. She looked like one of her fantasies came true, like she was able to master all magic spells in the world. Yeah, she was that happy!

"Are those the ruby slippers from 'The Wizard of Oz' movie!" Her voice must have gone up an octave that was how excited she was. I threw those red shoes at her and she uses her telekinesis to stop them, she then uses her magic to put them on her feet and make them fit. Magic, you think it could create worlds instead it's being used to make shoes the right size…

"Zoe babe, we need to get out of this city!" By tomorrow morning, everyone will know that those red shoes were stolen and if Zoe is seen wearing them around town…well she'll land in prison, or worse, Takron-Galtos for my crimes.

"Yeah….I think we need a bit of a vacation! Maybe we could head to the Temple of Azarath. There's not many roaming, monstrous spirits this time of year and I can learn some great new spells!" Only she would be interested in monster-infested place like that…

"Great, uh get your bags pack, all of them, because I want this to last a long, _**long **_time. Meet me at the front of the Flash Museum about noon; I just need to settle a few things at school." More like checking my offshore accounts and withdrawing them, while at it try to find two counterfeit galactic passports. She was all set for tomorrow and so was I….what a day that turned out to be!

Well I went to Central City Bank to withdraw most of my savings, most of the money will go to making a new home on some other planet until the heat about those red shoes dissipates, and lord behold a gaggle of Science Police were just waiting for me! Yeah, it doesn't matter how nice you are to the clerks or how much money you "give" to the head of the bank to look the other way about shady dealings, they'll turn you in just to make a quick buck. I was hauled to the Science Police's headquarters and interrogated vigorously for the whereabouts of those red shoes; I lied to them and said that I sold them on the black market. Yup now two of the six shoes were now stolen and their whereabouts are not known! They somehow "connected" me to the art thefts, they charged me with those thefts and I was hauled to Takron-Galtos by the next day. Somehow, by some jacked-up miracle, Zoe found out where I was but not why I was there. It was by the next day that Zoe and I had our last conversation, and how I broke her heart.

"I don't care why you're here; I'm going to get you out of here!" She said this through the plastic phone and I was lazily holding the other plastic phone on the other end. It was like some scene from one of those god awful prison movies…

"Zoe, I'm going to do about six or seven years in the slammer, I don't expect you to wait for me. You're young; you need to live your life!" Hell, live it with someone better than me! I almost added.

"No, no I will not do that to you! I love you; I don't care if you murdered some guy just to get five bucks! I will not-"

"Zoe, please-"

"No, I love you-"

"Zoe…"

"NO! I'll wait for-"

"ZOE, I cheated on you!" This was the first lie I ever told Zoe, not including the one when we first met, but it shut her up real quick.

"….You what?" Devastation racks her frame; she was shaking like she found out that Flash and Batman didn't have a thing for each other.

"I cheated on you; I've been cheating on you." It was like the lies were flowing out of my mind just to make her leave.

"Lae, I-" Wow, she was willing to stay with me even though, not really, I cheated on her. I had to break out the big guns just to get her to leave me.

"I want to break up with you." Yeah, just saying those words killed whatever hope I have of ever being with her. She didn't say anything, but merely dropped the phone and ran from the room. I can still hear her crying to this day. It's been two years since that day, two years without my babe, Zoe, and god how I think about her every day. The only times I don't think about her is when I'm turning my toilet into some element like magnesium or iron, it was odd when it was metal I was able to lift it off the ground for some time. I wonder where she is….probably with some soft-hearted doctor that she deserves. I bet she doesn't think about me, not like I do about her….


End file.
